Dark Angel L
by BeyondLawlietBeyondCompare
Summary: This is a story of L's past from Watari's POV. Quilish Whammy has just buried his only son, Colin. Will this strange young boy, found injured in the woods save him from his sorrow and give him another chance at happiness?
1. Chapter 1

I remember it?...how could I ever forget?

22 years ago...I met my dark angel...

* * *

Too heavy was the burden on my heart that day...as I walked through the tangle of dead oak trees, their once vibrant green leaves now colored a dead, dark brown. I held out a hand. A stray leaf floated into my palm. I stood there...a mind frozen in time. I pulled myself from my repose and turned to look back. Back to a place of mourning and sadness, of heartache and heartbreak.

"Colin..." is the name I hear whispered on the wind. I shudder.

How nature mocks me.

To dare whisper my dead son's name. I glance back again. The funeral procession is leaving. They lower my Colin into his final resting place. No one has come to find me.

I don't want to be found.

I continue to walk deeper into the forest. The week's events playback like a black and white movie in my mind. Colin was so vibrant. He was like Martha. They both had this ability to put a smile on anyone's face. They never met a stranger. I promised Martha, as the demon of pancreatic cancer ravaged her body that I would look after Colin. Protect him. Our son.

Now Colin is gone.

Had I not decided to leave that night

Had I told Mr. Baxter no

Had I not been so caught up in my work

He would not have been killed by that man.

Curse him, curse me.

I was walking through that god-forsaken forest. When I saw him. My dark angel. I didn't know that at the time however.

He was small and wrapped in a white blanket. His head was down and he moved not an inch.

"Excuse me..." I said softly. I approached with caution, lest I scared him and he fled. I kneeled down besides him. Not an easy feat for someone my age.

"Young man...are you...ok?"

He craned his neck up at me. I gasped. His baby face was covered in bruises, both old and new. Jet black hair cascaded over his forehead and down his face. But his most striking feature were his eyes.

Cold and hard.

His owlish dark-gray eyes bore holes into my head. Their hawk-like gaze was magnified by the semi-circle of black that lined the lower lids.

"What's your name, son?" I asked gently.

Son. How that word cuts me to the quick.

He said nothing. His expressionless face was marred with a slight wince of pain.

"Are you hurt?" I asked quickly. "Please, let me see. I want to help you."

He simply stared at me. Slowly he scooted over and revealed his right leg. I gasped. A deep stab wound was in his tiny leg. The blood stained his pale legs, which, like his face, were covered in old and new bruises. I wondered if they were all over his body. I scooped the boy up. He tried to fight back but was severely weakened by the loss of blood. He found his efforts futile and remained still.

I ran as fast as I could back to my car. A new determination and zest for life washed down on me like a fresh wave of sea water in the summer sun.

I could not save one child.

I must save this one.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to the clearing.

And stopped.

I couldn't help but cast my eyes on the fresh grave that contained my only child. The one in my arms stirred and moaned.

I can't allow myself to become distracted. I'm doing this in memorandum of him. Colin would've wanted it. I opened the back door to my car and laid the boy inside. His eyes opened again and stared at me, begging to be saved.

I sped off towards Winchester General Hospital. When I arrived I grabbed the mystery child and ran into the pediatric ward. The desk clerk gasped when I approached the desk.

"This child! I found him in the woods alone, please have someone see him! His leg is severely injured and I think he's lost a lot of blood!"

"I...I'm sorry sir, but as you can see there are many other children who need to see a doctor as well, please have a seat take this application and fill out the child's information."

"Information? Did you not hear me woman? I FOUND this child! I don't know so much as his name much less any medical history! Allow this boy to see a doctor immediately!"

She was impertinent.

"Sir, if you do not calm down I will call security!"

Angered, I pulled out my wallet and showed her my ID card that showed that I was a former soldier in Her Majesty's army.

"Madam, if you do not do your job and get this boy the medical attention he needs and he should die. I will make certain that not only does the entire country of England know this child's blood is on your hands but I will personally see to it that you are brought up on charges of treason of the Crown for refusing to aid a member of the British Armed Forces!"

Everyone within earshot's mouths were agape. The clerk shuddered as she paged a doctor over the PA.

"P-please Dr. Courtland c-can you r-r-report to the pediatric ward? T-there's a l-little b-b-boy here who's badly hurt." she stammered.

"Thank you madam."

Dr. Courtland appeared shortly afterwards.

"Hello, sir." he greeted, holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Dr. Courtland."

"Quilish Whammy, now about the child..."

"Yes, he's badly hurt. Nurse! Prep the exam table! I'll need my stitches and hydrogen peroxide. Don't you worry Mr. Whammy, he'll be fine."

Dr. Courtland took him out of my arms and rushed to the back with him.

"Come, Nurse! You too Mr. Whammy!" he called.

* * *

The boy didn't flinch as Dr. Courtland dosed the surrounding area of the wound with deadening liquid. He watched solemly as the doctor began to sew his wound together.

"Strange little boy. I called you back here to calm him down because I was sure that he would start crying."

I stood next to the boy, rubbing his head. He turned to look at me. His face stoic.

"What is your name?" I asked him again.

"L."

I audibly gasped. I wasn't sure that the boy could speak. His voice was indescribable. His voice was young yet had a slight hint of bass, almost as if puberty was just around the corner. He had such an affluent way of speaking, it was hard to believe he was so young.

"Can't be. 'L' is a letter, not a name. He's only about 3, so he wouldn't know anyways." replied Dr. Courtland.

L turned his head to the doctor.

"L is not only a letter but it is also my name. Don't assume that because of my age and current condition that I am so dense as to not know my own name."

Dr. Courtland stopped in mid stitch. He looked at L. His face red with embarassment and anger. He began to stitch again, this time with much less gentleness. This change in care was not missed by L.

"Don't get cross with me Dr. Courtland for pointing out your ignorance."

Dr. Courtland finished and stood up. He stood and cleared his throat.

"Well...L...I couldn't help but notice that you're covered with bruises. Care to explain?"

"My father." he replied.

"Your father?" I echoed. Who would want to injure a child? Especially one who seemed to be as intelligent as L.

L looked at me and gave me what I presumed to be a smile.

"Quilish Whammy...my father is a...very cruel and disgusting man...he's an alcoholic who is disgraceful in his demeanor and slovenly in his person."

His vocabulary was well beyond his years.

Dr. Courtland cleared his throat again.

"I suppose that he was the one who stabbed you?"

"You supposed correctly. He attacked my mother last night in his usual drunken stupor. I was in my bedroom when I heard him come in. I heard the arguement and, wrapped in my blanket, I went to investigate..."

"Investigate? So are you a detective, L?" smirked Dr. Courtland. He was slowly beginning to grate on my nerves with his haughtiness and condescending attitude towards L.

"I hope to be someday, but due to my background and upbringing it is not at all likely. Please do not interrupt me again."

The nurse chuckled, earning a sharp look from Courtland.

"Anyways, I saw that he was attacking Mother. I...I let my feeling get the better of me and launched myself into my father's side. He fell to the ground. I was...paralyzed by fear and he kicked me in the stomach. I tried to get back up but he lunged at me with a knife and stabbed my leg. The pain was intense. My mother jumped on to of him and told me to run. I didn't want to but I knew that if I didn't he'd try to kill me. I ran to the woods, well if you could call it running until my leg gave out on me. I collapsed and fell asleep."

I wasn't very surprised at L's story. I had heard so many stories of alcoholic parents beating their children and spouses. L was just one of many children brought up in that kind of environment. But I still had questions.

"L, you are obviously fully aware of the situation you're in. However, most children from an alcoholic home don't talk about it, in fact they're usually reclusive."

"I am a reclusive person, Mr. Whammy, not only for those reasons you mentioned. However, if I desire a better life for myself and my mother. I must do what she will not and let people on the outside know what goes on in my home. In other words, Mr. Whammy, this is three-year-old L Lawliet's cry for help."

A smile could not help but cross my face. This boy named L. He is truly something special.


	3. Chapter 3

L spent the night in the hospital.

Dr. Courtland discharged him the next morning along with a prescription for antibiotics to make sure that L's wrapped up wound would not become infected. His leg still hurt and he limped out of the hospital doors.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be carried? You're in pain."

"I will do fine Mr. Whammy. I simply wish to go home to Mother."

"Go home?" A twang of sadness pierced my heart. "But your father..."

"I want to go home and bring her with us, to the woman's shelter. I want her to be protected from that man." replied L not looking at me, focused only on the road ahead of him. I hadn't noticed it before but his had a pronounced slouch. I immediately began to panic, but kept my calm in front of L. I would bring it up with Dr. Courtland next week.

I opened the backseat car door for L. He climbed inside, refusing assistance. I walked over to the drivers side and adjusted my mirrors.

"Do you remember the address, Mr. Whammy?"

"Yes."

I pondered as I drove to L's current address. I wondered what his parent's were like. Well, what his mother is like, I had no desire to meet the cretin who fathered the solemn toddler in my car. L stared out the window during the entire ride. He said nothing and observed everything.

"We're close." he murmured, more to himself than to me.

The neighborhood scenery drastically changed. The building were in disrepair and the people might as well been wearing rags. Hollow eyes who knew all too well the struggle of everyday life in the slums, stared angrily at my car.

"Are you afraid, Mr. Whammy? I can tell that you aren't used to this type of neighborhood. Do you realize the reality of the world outside affluent Winchester?"

I cut my eyes to the boy in the backseat. His dark metal eyes met mine. A silent challenge.

"I am not so naive to not realize how the other half lives. I may appear to be a straight-laced Englishman, but I assure you that I have paid my dues growing up in the slums of Birmingham. I have not only done the juvenile delinquent thing I have done time, long since before you were even thought about. So I ask you Mr. L Lawliet, are YOU afraid?"

I had stopped the car by now. I wasn't very angry with L, I just knew that sometimes in order to deal with children you must get on their level. I turned to face L. He looked at me with his typical deadpanned expression. I kept a stern expression on my face, determined to earn L's respect. L's lips curled up into a smile. On any other child it would've been cute. However it made L look mentally unstable.

"No, Mr. Whammy. I rather like you actually."

I turned around and continued driving. We turned onto a dirt road as directed by L.

"This is my home." he replied.

The house he had me to pull up to was barely a step up from a shack. The roof was caving in and the shingles were falling off. The wooden fence was splintered and termite-eaten. The door barely clinging to its hinges. L limped up to the door, past the overgrown weeds and ant beds. I came up behind him, not wanting for a second to take my eyes off him. I helped L pull the door open. He tried to run inside as best as his leg could allow.

"Mother? Mother are you there? I have Mr. Whammy here with me. He can help us. Mother?"

L went through the living room and kitchen calling for his mother. The more she didn't answer, the more my heart sank. I was worried about him walking on the dirty floor in his bare feet. L turned into the master bedroom.

"Mother? I brought-"

I heard him stop short. I rushed into the room. L stood in the doorway, perfectly still. I peered into the room. The sight was something that no child should ever see. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the mirror, in the bed, it was like some sort of horror movie. His mother body lay naked in the corner, her head bashed in. L's father sprawled across the bed, his head blown open. Obviously some kind of murder-suicide, I didn't know much about forensics but I could tell that they had been dead for at least a day. I looked down at L. He turned and left the room, barely brushing past my arm.

"L..." I began. He clenched his tiny bruised fists. "Let's just-"

He limped off, as quickly as possible. I took a minute for me to register that he was trying to run. I started after him and caught him at the car. He was headed towards the woods, the same tangle of dead oaks that I found him in. I grabbed him. He didn't hit at me. He allowed me to set him in the backseat. I climbed in after him.

"L, I understand...how you feel right now...I...just lost someone who was very important to me."

"I'm not sad that she's dead, Mr. Whammy."

"What?"

"I'm not sad that she's dead. But, I'm sad that that was how she died. I...My main reason for coming here was because I wanted her to not suffer anymore. I wanted Mother to be happy and not afraid anymore...and...now she's not. She's happier now...than she could ever have been...and I know that one day...I'll join her."

L looked up at me.

"And your loved one...they're happy now too...and you will join them one day too...I'm sure that whoever you lost would not want you to mourn so."

He smiled. This time, a pleasant and heartfelt smile.

And I smiled too.


	4. Chapter 4

"So now what are you going to do now L?"

L was crouching on the seat in the backseat of my car. His thumb in his mouth, he appeared to be thinking. I flinched to see all those black and blue bruises peppering L's arms.

"I don't have much of a choice. I suppose that I would become a ward of the state. They will likely place me in an orphanage where I will either be adopted, be moved from foster home to foster home, or live there until I'm 18. I have no other options, Mr Whammy."

I glanced at L in my rear view mirror. He seemed to be in deep thought about the matter. I thought about how much I would like for L to live with me. However, with Colin's death still fresh in my mind I couldn't help but wonder whether or not it would be a good idea. I didn't want to jump into this, what if I was just looking subconsciously opening my home to this boy to only serve as a replacement? Would L even want to live with me? Would Colin be ok with it?

"Mr. Whammy, we're riding around in circles."

"Oh? I'm sorry." I had let my mind wander too much. "You're very sharp, L."

"I agree." he replied. "Is there something on your mind, Mr. Whammy? Would you like to talk about it?"

I couldn't muster up the courage to speak with L about how I was feeling. So I changed the subject.

"I noticed you have some Asian features, L." I said.

"Indeed, I am 50% Japanese and 50% Englishman. Because of my Japanese lineage, I possess some Japanese features, such as jet black hair and slightly slanted eyes."

"Ahh, so what do you consider yourself?"

"Despite, my mixed heritage, Mr. Quilish Whammy, I am a subject of Her Majesty's court and bound by law under the Crown's rule. Since that is what you really wanted to know."

Sharp. "I apologize L, old habits die hard you know."

"However that still does not answer my question, Mr. Whammy, what is on your mind?"

I was a fool to think that L would've forgotten about his question.

"L, would you...consider living with me?"

"Living with you? I'm afraid we've just met, Mr. Whammy. Won't WE be the talk of the town?"

"I'm not asking you to elope, I'm simply asking you if you would like for me to become your legal guardian."

L sat in silence for a moment. I pulled into my driveway. L stared up at my home. To him, it was as if he were staring at Buckingham Palace.

"Welcome home, L." I said, getting out the car.

L smirked at me. Not a malevolent smirk but an amused one.

"If you were going to decide for me then why did you ask?"

* * *

"First thing is first, L. You need new clothes, especially new shoes."

"Clothes make the man, Mr. Whammy, so I will definitely need those. However I will ask you to keep your constrictive socks and shoes to yourself."

He was a precocious little so-and-so, I noted.

"It's not very gentlemanly to go about without socks and shoes." I added.

"Then I shall not be very gentlemanly."

"Hmm...well what about in the presence of a young lady? You will need to be presentable."

"I will be gentlemanly to said woman, when she presents herself as a lady."

On that L, turned on a heel and headed towards the kitchen.

"Mr. Whammy, what kinds of food to you have? I do hope you have some sweets in stock. I've been far too long without the delicious hot cross buns that I use to get in the old neighborhood."

I followed L into the kitchen. He was up on chair raiding my pantries. I was shocked at his impudence and scolded him.

"L! You do not go into someone's kitchen pantry without their permission! Get down from their this instant!"

L continued to go though my pantries.

"You speak as if I am a guest. Although, I clearly remember you asking me to become your ward and live with you. Yet you scold me for taking from a pantry should belong to us both? That is very mousy of you Mr. Whammy. Considering you have not fed me one bite of nourishment since you rescued me from the woods."

My mouth dropped. I hadn't fed L. I was too busy thinking about his wounds and his posture and his mother, that food had completely slipped my mind.

"I...I'm sorry L. I assumed they fed you at the hospital. Please help yourself to anything you like."

"That's more like it, and by the way never assume what you don't know for sure."

"And why is that L?"

"Because it makes an ass of you and me."

* * *

L was seated at the kitchen table, eating a slice of the cake I had prepared two days ago.

"Very delicious, Mr. Whammy. You'd make an excellent patisserie. Speaking of which, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an inventor."

"Ahh. Sounds quite interesting. I myself have thrown together a little something here or there in my day."

I laughed. L stared at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'your day'"?

"Exactly what I said. When I was two I made a small keyboard."

"L, not to burst your bubble but intelligent as you are you've barely been on Earth a day." I couldn't help but laugh. L obviously considered himself an adult.

L was still confused but didn't press the matter any further. I could hear the kids playing outside in the street. I looked at my L. I thought that this would be a perfect time to get him around other children his age.

"L, its a beautiful day outside. Why don't you go play with outside with the neighbor's kids?"

L stopped in mid bite. He looked at me as if I had just asked him to eat a bowl of snakes and snails.

"I will do no such thing!"

I was taken aback. "And why not?"

"I have no time for children! I'm going to be too busy with preparations to deal with kids!"

He really didn't consider himself a child. Although he was probably younger than all those kids outside's younger siblings.

"Preparations? For what?"

"To achieve my goal of becoming the world's greatest detective, of course."

"But...but didn't you say that due your upbringing and living situation that-"

"My living situation has changed and as your legal guardian so will my upbringing. I believe that I can now reach my goal. I want to be the very epitome of justice. When honest people hear the name L, I want them to feel as if they have nothing to fear. When criminals and unsavory characters like my father hear the name L, I want them to think about how they will brought to justice."

"Your dreams are bigger than your body, L."


	5. Chapter 5

After he finished eating, I took L to a department store to find some new clothes, he was sitting in the child seat of the shopping cart, much to his chagrin. I had no idea what was in store for me.

"L, how about this shirt?" I held up a blue shirt with a picture of a dinosaur on it that said "I Don't Rock, I Rawr!" on it. It had matching shorts to go along with it. I thought L would look adorable in it. He didn't think so.

"Mr. Whammy, I wouldn't be caught dead in that ridiculous shirt! If it that incredible cheesy wording weren't on it I might have considered it. However, it is on there and such silliness is beneath me."

"...ok then L, how about this one?" I pulled another outfit off the rack. It was a red t-shirt with a race car on it. It too had the red plaid shorts to match.

"Hmm...well...red isn't really my color...but the race car is cool..." mused L. I was surprised to hear him refer to something as 'cool' I never expected him to utter such a childish sentiment.

"I'll take it." he declared. "Mr. Whammy, could you put it in the basket for me? Let us proceed to the other side of the store."

I pushed the cart over where L directed.

"Oh so you don't want matching sets?" I asked. Then I remembered that I didn't know what size L wore. "L, do you know what size in clothing you wear?"

"No, that's why I wanted you to come over here, so that way I could have assistance and a place to change." He pointed towards the Fitting Room.

"Hello! My name is Sarah. May I help you find something you're looking for?" asked a saleswoman. She smiled at me and then at L.

"Oh! Your grandson is adorable!" she said while tickling L's tummy. "And what is your name little sweetie-pie?" she cooed and giggled at L.

L, however found nothing funny. "My name is L Lawliet, and this man is not my grandfather but my soon-to-be legal guardian, Mr. Whammy. I will ask you not to refer to me as 'sweetie-pie'. Either refer to me by my given name or do not refer to me at all."

She stood there, speechless. I cut in, trying to make amends.

"He hasn't had his nap yet." I offered, laughing nervously. She still could not gain her composure.

"I don't require much sleep, Mr. Whammy. I do not take naps unless absolutely necessary." he turned towards the saleswoman. "Now as for you. I do not know my garment size. Measure me."

"Y-y-yes sir!" she said quickly snapping to attention. She lifted L out of the cart and set him down on the floor. L walked in the dressing room.

"You will need me to be nude in order to obtain accurate data, correct?"

"Uhh..." she stammered.

"Come along you two. I want to hurry and get this shopping trip over, we have paperwork to sign later on. Mr. Whammy, lesson one on raising a child, always accompany them to the dressing room in a clothing store. For all you know this woman might make off with me. Ms. Sarah, is it? Use your woman abilities to help me to coordinate a decent wardrobe. I detest the colors pink and yellow, FYI."

L sauntered off in the dressing room. Sarah and I followed behind.

* * *

After Ms. Sarah had measured L and helped him pick out clothes to wear. (He insisted on long sleeved shirts and no shoes). We headed towards the check out. When it was our turn I set up all the clothes we had on the counter. Hawk-like L was carefully watching the prices ring up on the scanner.

"Hold it!" he commanded.

"What is it L?" I asked.

"This shirt rang up 9.99 although on the rack it clearly said it was on sale for 4.99."

The check out woman was about my age and she didn't take too kindly to L telling her how to do her job.

"Sir, tell your grandson that its rude to speak out of turn." she said and continued to scan our items.

"Mr. Whammy, this woman is incompetent! It was clearly marked for sale."

"Listen little boy I've been working here since before you were born and I think I know how to do my job!" shouted the woman.

"Is that so? You could've fooled me. Mr. Whammy, this woman is trying to cheat us. I want to speak with her manager."

"But, L, really its not that big a deal besides I mean you're only thr-"

"I know perfectly well how old I am. Despite that I demand quality customer service." L stood up in the cart. By now we were being stared at from even the men's section. "Now you old bat, I demand that you get your manager or someone in charge here so that I may speak with them about you attitude!"

"Why I never!"

"I most certainly see why!"

A man in a well-made suit came out of a nearby office. I could tell by his attire that he was the manager in question. He rushed over by the saleswoman's side.

"What is going on he asked?"

"This little crumbsnatcher is being disrespectful and his grandfather is doing nothing about it."

"Wilma! I'm sorry sir, please explain what happened." said the mangaer to me. I pointed at L.

"I'm the one who as the problem, sir. This shirt was clearly marked for sale at 4.99 and she refused to acknowledge it and charged us 9.99. I demand that this be taken care of." stated L.

The manager was shocked to hear such a statement from a toddler. L folded his arms across his chest. The manager cracked a smile, he began to laugh. L's face was red with anger. After he gain his composure, he ruffled L's hair.

"Ok, young man. You are correct about this item, it is marked for sale. Wilma, give them the shirt for 4.99, and take off an additional 20%."

"WHAT? But Mr. Denton! I-"

"You were wrong Wilma. And to tell you the truth I will probably never see another child like him in the department store ever again." He smiled at me and offered his hand. I took and was met with a firm handshake.

"Sir, you have a wonderful and amazing little boy here."

"Yes...I suppose I do."

While we finished, L sat down quietly eyeing Wilma making sure that everything was as it should've been. We left the store and I was holding L's hand taking him back to the car.

"Well, did you have fun today, L?"

"It was decent. I enjoyed being with you, Mr. Whammy. Despite that hive of degenerates they call a department store."

"So where to next, L?"

"We will be heading to the courthouse to draw up the paper work for you to become my guardian." he replied, as I put him the backseat.

"And I'm going to have to invest in a car seat as well." I said.

"Aren't you a bit big for a car seat, Mr. Whammy?"

"Yes, but you aren't. It's not safe to have you back here with one."

"I don't need a car seat."

"L, can't you just act like a child for once? If only to humor me?"

L sighed. "Fine, I'll use the car seat once you have it. But I refuse to use it when I'm five. I'll be far too old for it."

"Ok then, when you turn five you won't have to sit in the car seat."

"Will I be allowed to sit in the front?"

"Not until you're twelve."

L scoffed.

"By the way, when is your birthday L?"

"October 31, 1979."

"Ha! So you were born on All Hallows Eve?"

"Correct."

I pulled onto the street, heading towards the courthouse.

"Mr. Whammy?"

"Yes?"

"I believe I'll take that nap you mentioned earlier. Please wake me when we get to the courthouse."

I looked at him in the rear view mirror, L's head was nodding and his large eyes were half closed.

"I will."


	6. Chapter 6

"L, its time to get up."

I gently shook the sleeping L. His large gray eyes fluttered open. For a minute he looked like an innocent baby. Until he opened his mouth.

"Mr. Whammy! I was having the most loveliest of dreams. Cakes and cookies as far as the eye could see! What on Earth possessed you interrupt such a spectacular dream?"

"You asked me to, remember? When we got to the courthouse?"

"Oh, so I did. Well, let us carry on. No need to dawdle." He hopped out the back seat and instantly grabbed my hand. I was thrown for a loop. I had expected him to barge through the doors demanding to see who ever was in charge. But he just stood there looking up at me, impatiently.

"Shall we?" he asked. I walked with him to the door and held it open for him. He let go and rushed inside, his little head swishing back and forth, looking for the information desk. He spotted it and jumped in line.

"Mr. Whammy, over here." he called to me.

When we got up to the desk the man in charge called us into his office. We sat down. L pushed his seat closer to the man's desk.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Carter. So I see that you want to become this orphan's legal guardian. Does he have any living relatives?"

"No. He does not."

"I see. So what is the child's name and date of birth?"

"Ask him for yourself. He can talk."

Mr. Carter looked over at L, and adopted that smile that you give small children.

"So what's your name little bug-a-boo?" he said in a baby voice. I could practically see L's stomach turn.

"L Lawliet. I was born on October 31, 1979...bug-a-boo." was L's snide remark. Mr. Carter flinched.

"So then would you sign these papers Mr. Whammy?" Mr. Carter handed me a stack of papers across the desk.

"Is there anything I need to sign?" asked L, scooting closer to the desk.

"No." stated Mr. Carter, flatly. L sat back against the chair, he frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"How long until the paperwork goes through?" I asked, signing as quickly as possible.

"Depends, we'll have to do some background checks, look for any relatives that might want to take the boy. A lot of red tape, I'm afraid. But you'll get a call when it goes through."

"Excellent! So are we through?"

"Yes. You two can go home now." said Mr. Carter. He got up and showed L and I to the door. L grabbed my hand again and pulled me out the door.

As we walked into the parking lot, L immediately started talking about Mr. Carter.

"I don't like that man Mr. Whammy. I hope we never have to have any dealings with him again."

"Why don't you like him?"

"He's uppity." stated L.

"I know someone who's quite uppity himself."

"If you mean me Mr. Whammy, I'm not uppity. I am simply not a doormat."

I opened the backseat door and chuckled, glancing at my watch. 5:30.

"Hmmm...its getting close you your bedtime L."

"Bedtime?"

"Yes, bedtime." I answered from the driver seat, starting the car.

* * *

When we got home at 6:00, L jumped on the couch and sat expectantly. I had explained to him in the car that there will be rules and consequences for breaking those rules. He hadn't commented on anything in the car, but I knew he was waiting till we got home.

"Now, L. This is your new home, and I hope that you will like living here. However, there are set rules that are to be followed in this house. If you break the rules, first you receive a warning, then a stricter warning and lastly you will be punished with time-out. Understand?"

L nodded.

"Ok then rule one. Bedtime is 8 o'clock sharp, and always a bath right before around 7 or 7:30."

"I do not require much sleep, Mr. Whammy. I've told you this before."

"Whether you feel that you require that you need sleep or not, bedtime is ALWAYS at 8."

L said nothing. Although I knew that this would probably be an on-going problem.

"Next, we do not run in the house. I don't want you falling and getting hurt."

"I agree."

"Do not touch the stove. If you want something to eat that involves being heated in anyway, including the microwave, come and get me. If I'm not home, which I wouldn't leave you here alone anyways but if the situation arises then wait till I get back."

"I'm perfectly capable of using a stove."

"Stay away from it, L."

He said nothing. His bruises were starting to fade, the hospital had rubbed cream on them to help them go away.

"Also. we use our words in this house. Hitting, screaming, back talking, profanity and temper tantrum throwing is not allowed. That is immediate grounds for going into time-out."

L stretched out on the couch.

"Are we clear."

"Crystal."

"Good. It's dinner time now. We're going to have chicken and broccoli casserole." I said heading into the kitchen to pull out the leftovers from yesterday.

"No."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want chicken and broccoli casserole. I want cake."

"You can't have cake for dinner, L."

"Sweets are fuel for the brain. My brain needs sweets." he said, deadpanned.

My brow furrowed. "L...didn't we just have a discussion about back talking?"

"I'm not back talking. I'm simply letting you know that I don't want to eat chicken and broccoli casserole."

"L, you can't have cake! You can either eat the casserole or eat nothing at all!"

"Then I will have nothing at all." he replied.

I growled. This was not how I wanted this conversation to go.

"L, get your behind to the table and eat casserole."

"No, you just told me that I had a choice between not eating or eating casserole. I made my decision not to eat. It is up to you to follow through with not allowing me to eat. Lesson number two, Mr. Whammy."

I stomped off into the kitchen and yanked the casserole out of the refrigerator.

"No temper tantrum throwing, Mr. Whammy!" L called from the living room.

I ignored his mockery and scooped myself out some casserole. I set it in the microwave and waited for it to get hot throughout.

"Mr. Whammy. You have not shown me to my room. I have to put my clothes in the closet and get ready for bed."

"Of course."

I picked him up and his bag of new clothes, (I don't really know why) and carried him to the bedroom upstairs adjacent to mine. I set him down and allowed him to explore his room. As I hung up his clothes, L crawled under his new bed.

"L, why are you under there?" I asked.

"I like to be under the bed." was the strange reply.

"Well, while I eat. You stay up here and get acquainted with your bedroom. After I get through eating I'll bathe you and tuck you in."

I headed down the stairs. Hoping that L wouldn't get it in his head to 'redecorate'. I went back downstairs and started eating. I took me time to savor every bite. I thought about what the future might hold and whether or not L could really become a detective. After I finished eating, I went back to L's room and found him crouching on top of the bed.

"L, why do you crouch like that?"

"I don't sit like this because I want to. I have to sit like this. If I sit normally my deductive reasoning skills would drop immediately by roughly 40%."

Dumbstruck was an understatement. However, I left L to his own devices.

"It's time for your bath L."

"Indeed." he replied and pulled off his shirt. My breath caught in my throat. He has a long pale scar on his side. He turned his back to me to unbutton his pants. His back was covered with switch marks that went down to his pale bottom. He turned around legs spread apart, obviously unabashed about his private area being exposed.

"I'm ready to be bathed, Mr. Whammy." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

L watched me as I drew his bathwater. He was still just as naked as a jaybird.

"L, its impolite to stand around with all your jollies hanging out. Please wrap a towel around yourself."

"I'm not ashamed of my body, Mr. Whammy. I rather enjoy being naked. Don't forget the bubbles as well."

I sighed and pour bubble bath solution into the water. I then pick L up and set him down in the tub. The water came up to half his chest. I pulled a box out of a nearby cabinet and dumped bath toys into the water. L looked surprised to see the toy boats and helicopters floating in the water.

"These were Colin's bath toys from when he was your age."

"Who is Colin?"

"My son. He...he died recently."

"Oh, well I'm very sorry for your loss. Now," he lifted up his arms as high as he could reach. "Wash me."

I picked up the bathcloth and squeezed the water out all over his body. I lathered the cloth with soap and started to wash under L's arms. I worked my way down and washed his little chest. He brought his arms to normal height and I cleaned them off. I splashed some water over him to get the soap off.

"How does that feel, L? Is the water too hot?"

"No, its fine."

He stood up and I washed his bottom and private area. I worked my way down his legs and rinsed him off. He sat back down and I scrubbed his dirty feet until they were as clean as the rest of him. I took down a bottle of shampoo and wet L's thick mop of hair. I had to open it up to make sure the soap got down throughout his hair. I rinsed it out and proceeded to condition his hair.

"You'll need a hair cut." I said.

"I like my hair the length that it is." he replied.

I rinsed the conditioner out thoroughly and lifted him out of the tub. I wrapped him in a towel and dried him off. I combed his hair while blow drying it. L dressed himself in his new pajamas and I carried him to the bed and pulled back the covers. He got down onto the bed and crouched. He looked so cute in his piggy pajamas.

"Spread out L so I can tuck you in."

"No need for that Mr. Whammy. Good night."

"Are you sure? Would like to hear a bedtime story?"

"Not necessary. Good night, Mr. Whammy."

I turned and headed towards the door.

"Good night, L."

* * *

I took my own shower and crept into bed. I was sleeping peacefully when I heard movement downstairs that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. I sat up and glanced at the clock. 3:30.

At first I panicked, thinking someone had broken in, but then I thought about it and got up and peeked in L's room. He was nowhere to be found. This confirmed my suspicions 100%. I padded softly down the stairs where I saw, sure enough, the refrigerator door was open, casting an eerie glow in the kitchen. I saw a small shadow moving about. I walked to the doorway and flipped the switch. There was L, cutting himself a piece of cake. He didn't seem to be conserned about being caught disobeying.

"Are you craving a midnight snack as well, Mr. Whammy?" he asked casually, putting the cake tray back in the fridge.

"L you deliberately disobeyed me!" I shouted.

"Oh? How so?"

"You went and got cake when I specifically said you couldn't have any!"

"I was hungry."

"You should've ate dinner like I told you to!"

"YOU should've just given me the cake like I told you to." he replied.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"How dare you allow me to starve."

I stopped short. My anger had boiled over. I took L by his hand and walked him over to the couch. I pulled him across my knee and yanked down his little pajama pants. I began to spank L. He didn't say a word. He simply laid there while I swatted him 10 times on him bottom. When I finished I set him down on the floor.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again! I took you into my home and you've been nothing but a arrogant little twit and I'm tired of it!"

L stood there and stared at me. He said nothing and began to curl his lips up into a smile. He rubbed his sore bottom and for a split second looked like he wanted to cry, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"It appears that my deductive reasoning got out of hand, but I see you know how to put it back into place." he said.

"They don't call me Whammy for nothing."

"I see. Well done, Mr. Whammy. You're right. I've been nothing but rude and disrepectful to you even after you took me in, which you did not have to do. I sincerly apologize. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes I can L. Now I think you know what you should do next."

"Go to bed without cake."

"That's right." I said.

L started back up the stairs.

"To make up for lack of dinner tonight, I'll make a hearty breakfast in the morning. And I don't want you sitting up all night long, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

I went up after L did and peeked in his room before entering mine. L was under the covers and softly snoring.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning I felt fresh and new.

I got up and took my shower. Afterwards, I went down to kitchen to start breakfast. I pulled out all my ingredients and began to make my famous buttermilk pancakes, to this day I add butter in the batter to ensure richness and golden brown color. I cracked a few eggs and scrambled them, toasted three slices of bread, made myself a cup of coffee and poured L a glass of ice cold milk. I was just starting to fry some bacon when I heard L padding down the stairs. He was dragging his blanket behind him and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"It smells wonderful down here Mr. Whammy." he said. He hopped up into a chair at the table.

"Oh no, L. You go upstairs and wash you face and hands and brush your teeth. We're going to the grocery store today so lay out the clothes you want to wear. After breakfast its striaght in the bath."

"Ok." L got up and ran up the stairs. In the bathroom I could hear water running and teeth brushing. I smiled inwardly. L came back down a few minutes later and plopped back down at the table. As soon as I set down his plate, L began to dig in. He poured syrup all over his pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Sopping them up as he ate, he smeared both pieces of toast with strawberry jam and drank his milk. I began to eat as well.

"Absolutely delicious, Mr. Whammy." he said

L and I finished at the same time and took our plates into the kitchen. L even pulled up a chair so that he could reach the sink to help me wash dishes. When we were done, I picked L up and carted him off to the bathroom and drew a nice warm bath. I bathed him and dried him off. He went to his room to go get dressed as I went to mine to get dressed. When he came out he was wearing the race car shirt and matching short set. We headed out to the car and towards the supermarket.

* * *

I was pushing the cart while L chattered away about how the price of food was going up. I stopped at the frozen food section to price some green beans when I noticed that L had stopped talking and was staring two women across from us. He was listening intently.

"Did you hear about the robbery at Siclians?"

"Yes! Isn't it horrible? 10,000 pounds worth of jewlery GONE."

"Does the police have any leads?"

"No, appearently this guy is a master jewel thief,with the way and frequency of the break-ins they believe its the same person from two other robberies. They say he's uncatchable!"

L raised an eyebrow.

"Well at any rate, the police will handle it."

"Doubt it, they don't have any leads."

The two women shrugged and walked onto the next aisle. L turned his head to me, a smirk spread across his young face.

"Mr. Whammy, it seems we have our first case."


	8. Chapter 8

Back at home, L was busy reading the newspapers at the table trying to gather more information about the robbery.

"Apperantly the culprit always breaks in through the roof. Also, he seems to have a facination with the letter S. So far he's robbed Sicilian's, Spencer and Co. and Spode Jewelers."

"But, L it was never confimed that it was the same person at every scene." I added sitting down at the table with a glass of water.

"Mr. Whammy, isn't it obvious that it is? I mean the pattern with the letter S and the method of which he breaks in...however you have a point...I need one more piece of evidence...one more item or message that can connect the string of robberies to the same person, plus I need to know what exactly was stolen. Mr. Whammy, we need to investigate Sicilian's, and find out the exact items that were taken at each crime scene."

He gave me a serious look.

"But how can we L? They're not letting anybody inside the store."

"I've already thought of a plan. Mr. Whammy, can you construct for me a voice changer?"

"Y-yes I can, they're one of the easiest things to put together and I have the materials at work, but what do you need a voice changer for?"

"I'll tell you later, I also need to know if you have a computer."

"No, unfortunately."

"We must get one. I'm going to need one to work from. I'll need to be able to access police information at any time and relay to them my information about the case."

My head was practically spinning. I was extremely overwhelmed and taken aback.

"When do you return to work Mr. Whammy?"

"On next Monday."

"Good, that will give you ample time to purchase a computer, build a voice changer, and do everything that I will need you to do."

"Umm...ok then...but L my materials are at work."

"Then I suggest you go get them."

"But I can't leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine Mr. Whammy. Or if you'll be more comfortable have someone babysit me."

Would I really want to burden someone with L? But still, there was no way I was leaving L home alone at his age.

"I'll call Ms. Ewing next door to come over and look after you."

"Ugh...the old mole-ish looking woman? Well no matter, it's up to you Mr. Whammy."

I picked up the reciever and dialed Ms. Ewing's number, it rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" said the decrepit voice over the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Ewing. This is Quilish, listen I was wondering if wouldn't mind watching L for a while, I'm stepping out for a bit and he's not in the mood for riding around."

"Oh...the...baby?" she creaked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh...I'll be right over...just let me feed Mrs. Patters and I'll be right over."

I hung up. L visibly cringed.

* * *

Ms. Ewing knocked on the door. I opened it and again caught L cringing while trying not to look directly into her face. She was smiling and petted a fuzzy house slipper in her arms.

"I brought Mrs. Patters along...she would've been...ever so lonely."

Ms. Ewing was nearly blind had no idea that Mrs. Patters had died 8 years ago. No one had the heart to tell her. She crept over to the couch, quickly prompting L to jump down and run to my side.

"Now...Quilish...where's the baby...the innocent baby..."

L grabbed onto my shirt leg.

"L, go over and introduce yourself." I whispered.

"I'm afraid that if I do that I'll have to touch that woman's hand."

"Oh honestly!"

"Quilish, is the baby here?" said Ms. Ewing

I pushed L gently towards her. She held out a hand and rubbed L's head. L trembled a little.

"Aww...he's feels just like...Mrs. Patters..." she said kindly.

L just stood there, frozen.

"Well then I'll be off, I'll be back after a while. L behave."

I left L crouching on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

I drove to work quickly. Mr. Baxter, my then boss was just coming out the door and locking up.

"Oh! I do say Quilish I didn't see you there! I'm afraid your a bit late seeing as how I'm locking up. What's the buisness here old chap?"

"I needed some materials from my bench and-"

"Oh! Well I do say I must ask you why is that, Quilish?"

"Just a little project I'm working on."

"OH! HOHOHO! You're a hard working chap old boy! Here's the keys, Quilish. Get what you need and lock on up."

He headed down the walk way twirling his pocketwatch. I opened the door and quickly walked through the office and outside to my workbench. I grabbed some things and headed out the door. I headed over to the electronics store and purchased a top of the line laptop for L. When I got home I found Ms. Ewing trying to coax L out from under a table.

"Oh...come on out...little one." she cooed.

"Never!"

"L, I thought I told you to behave."

L scurried out from under the table and ran up to me clutching my leg. He had his hair in pigtails tied with pink sparkly ribbons. He was on the verge of tears.

"Mr. Whammy! That woman emasculated me by placing these horrid ribbons in my hair! You should've left the old woman at home to pet her house slipper!"

"Calm down, L. Ms. Ewing, L is a young boy why on Earth did you put ribbons in his hair?"

"But he looked so darling..."

I sighed. "Mr. Ewing, thank you for babysitting L."

"Oh?...No problem...Come Mrs. Patters..." Ms. Ewing gathered her house shoe and left.

L was trying to tug the ribbons from his hair. Ms. Ewing had tied them in there pretty tight. As I was un-tangling his hair, L had turned on the laptop and was already setting up an Internet connection. By the time I was done, I looked at the screen and L had already pulled up classified police information. Files and files full of classified information.

"L! I can't believe you actually got in!"

"Yes, I did Mr. Whammy. Now can you bring me my juice box and piece of cake? I have a lot of information to sift through."


	9. Chapter 9

It was 1:00 in the morning. I was nodding in and out of sleep on L's bed while he typed furiously.

"What are you doing, L?" I drawled sleepily.

"I'm searching the police criminal database for possible suspects."

"L, it's late and its way past your bedtime."

"Please Mr. Whammy I'm about to make a break in the case."

"What have to found out?"

"Well, I've noticed the pattern that the thief has been stealing jewelry with birthstones. At the scene of the first crime all the jewelry taken had the birthstone for January, which is garnet. The second scene, Spencer and Co., all the jewelry containing the stone amethyst was stolen which is the birthstone for February . And at Spode Jewelers all jewelry pertaining to the March jemstone jewelry, aquamarine was stolen."

"But why is he only stealing from jewelry stores that start with the letter 'S'? And why birthstones?"

"That much I don't know, Mr. Whammy. Which is why I'm searching for robbery suspects in this database. However I do know when and where he'll strike next."

"Where, L?"

"The thief is going to be stealing diamonds next, and he's going to Splitzer's."

"Splitzer's? I've never heard of it."

"I believe it's located in Birmingham. We shall be going there on Monday."

"How do you know when he's going to strike next?"

"He robbed Sicilian's on a Tuesday, Spencer and Co. on a Thursday, Spode Jewelers on a Saturday. So following that pattern..."

"I see, it only makes sense that the next robbery will take place on Monday. But aren't you going to alert the police to your findings, surely you don't intend to apprehend the suspect yourself do you? I admit you can do a great many things L, but that isn't one of them."

"Of course I will be alerting the police. However, we will go to the scene anyways, just to make sure things go well."

"You just want to be nosy, don't you L?"

"I do." he replied. I nodded sleepily and turned over. I faintly remember pulling L towards me before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning L was up bright and early.

He was busy fiddling around with his new computer, attempting to hook up his microphone. I realized that I had fallen asleep in L's bed last night, I rose out of bed and released a loud yawn. L turned around, I noticed that he was dressed and ready. His bag-lined eyes bore into my own blue ones.

"Good to see that you're finally up. I need you to assemble that voice changer for me. We must waste no time in informing the police."

That was L, business as usual.

"You got up and bathed by yourself?" I asked.

L scoffed. "Mr. Whammy, I am perfectly capable of bathing myself."

"Seems like I won't have to bother with giving you your nightly baths anymore."

"That is your decision to make Mr. Whammy. However now, I really do need that voice changer. I want to get this over with so we can-" he stopped short and scratched his left foot with his right foot.

"So we can what, L?"

L swallowed a lump in his throat. "Play."

I was dumbstruck. "Play?" I echoed.

"Yes Mr. Whammy. I...I watched a television program last night after you went to sleep about parenting. It showed parents playing with their children and it looked like...fun."

"Are you sure about this L? I mean you hardly seem the type to-"

"I'm sure. After I tell the police what I need to tell them I have nothing more to do than to wait till Monday night. It only makes sense that we commence with playtime then."

" I see. I'll get started then, if you don't mind me getting a shower and shave."

"No, of course go ahead." he said as he continued to fiddle with the microphone.

* * *

After my shower, I started work on the voice changer. L sat on the opposite side of the table watching me work.

"Mr. Whammy can you tell me more about Colin?" he asked suddenly.

I stopped short. My breath caught in my throat. L raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

"Umm...what would you like to know?" I asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"How old was Colin when he died?"

"He was 19."

"Is that where you were when you found me?"

"Pardon?"

"At his funeral? Is that where you were? I remember hearing the faint sounds of crying when I was out there."

"Yes...I was."

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave per se, I just...wanted some time alone to think."

"What about Mr. Whammy?"

"I don't know, L. Why the sudden interest in Colin?"

"Am I his replacement?" he demanded suddenly.

I was shocked. What prompted all this?

"What is wrong L? Why are you so angry?"

"Last night, when you fell asleep you...you were holding me so close...like...how my mother used to...I...felt loved..but then you started calling HIS name."

"Calling his name?"

"Yes...HIS name..."

"L...I didn't know that you even felt that way...I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong Mr. Whammy! I thought you were becoming my guardian because you cared for me and wanted to be my new father. But I saw last night that I was just a replacement for your precious Colin."

"L it's not like that!"

"Isn't it?"he yelled. He got up from the table and stormed up the stairs. He turned slightly and faced me his baby face fixed in an expression of hurt, anger, and steel.

"When you are finished Mr. Whammy please let me know so that I can go ahead and speak with the police. We can settle this matter later."

* * *

"This is L." L said through the voice changer.

"Who?"

"L. I have some information for you Chief Goodwitch."

You could hear the police force whispering amongst themselves.

"Information about what?"

"The chain of jewelry store robberies."

"I see. And just what have you found out, Mr. 'L'?"

L proceeded to explain his findings, how the criminal operated, the patterns between the store names and the items stolen.

"Did you get all that chief?" L asked finally.

"Uhh...yeah...but who is the culprit?"

"A man named Peter Sachar."

"Uh ok...listen umm L, is it? We thank you for you tips and we'll look into what you're talking about."

"Do not patronize me, Chief Goodwitch. I can tell by your voice that you have absolutely no intention of checking into my findings."

"..."

L had predicted exactly what the Chief was thinking.

"Why don't you come in and talk with us?" the Chief finally said.

"To protect my identity, I do not show my face in public."

"I see. Well its was good talking with you L. I assure you that we will look into what you told us. How may we contact you?"

"You don't. I contact YOU." and with that L cut the transmission.

"Do you think they'll look into it L?" I asked after he was through.

"There's a 67% chance that they will." he replied.

"L, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where is that Mr. Whammy?"

I smiled. "It's a surprise."


	10. Chapter 10

L and I were riding in the car. L shifted uncomfortably in his new car seat.

"I say, where on Earth are we going Mr. Whammy?"

"I'm taking you to the park, so you can play with all the other boys and girls."

"What?"

"You said you wanted to play."

"Yes, but I meant you and I."

"L, its high time you start hanging out with children your own age. You can't stay cooped up in the house with me all the time."

L was persistent.

"Mr. Whammy, please let's just go home and play together. I'll let you pick the game."

"Why don't you want to play with the other children?"

L sighed heavily.

"Other children don't like me."

"Oh? Why not?"

"They used to make fun of me and call me ugly names. Sometimes they threw rocks at me and whatever else they could get their hands on, so I stopped going outside altogether. They used to say that I was dirty and they would spread rumors that I was diseased and flea-ridden and that if you touched me then you would catch it."

I felt sorry for him. I admit that L wasn't the...prettiest child one could ever lay eyes on but he was far from ugly. He looked unhealthy and emaciated but not diseased.

"What was 'it'?"

"Anything those hooligans could think of, they said I had all types of disgusting and vulgar illnesses."

"L, there will always be cruel people in the world. You can't run from all of them, so you need to learn to stand up for yourself. Don't let people like that bother you. YOU know that you aren't dirty, YOU know that you aren't diseased, and YOU know that you don't have fleas."

"I know Mr. Whammy. However I like to avoid taunting at all costs. Please don't make me go to the park."

I pulled up into the park parking lot.

"Too late. Let's go L."

L pouted and undid his seat belt. He slide out the car and hid behind my leg when he saw all the other kids running and playing. I turned to him and patted him gently on his head.

"Go on L. Don't be shy."

He clutched my pants leg tighter. At that moment a little girl with braces bounded up to us around the same age as L she smiled at me and then at L.

"Can your son play with me, Mister?" she asked.

I smiled and moved from in front of L.

"You most certainly can." I nudged L closer to her.

"Hiya! My name's Tatiana! What's yours?" she held out a hand.

"Umm...I'm...L." said L.

"L? Ha! That's a funny name! But still kinda cool. You wanna play on the slide with me and my friends?"

L's face turned a deep red.

"Ummm...yeah." he said. I wondered where L's affluent vocabulary had disappeared to.

"'Kay then!" she grabbed L by the hand and dragged him over to a mixed group of boys and girls.

"Hey guys this is L!" I heard her gush to her friends. They smiled at him and then ran over to the slide. L hesitated for a moment and then ran to catch up with them. Since he was new to their group they let him go first on the slide. L climbed up the ladder and slide down. His normally solemn and deadpanned face began to crack a small smile. After about 10 mins I was surprised at L's drastic change in behavior. He was running, laughing, and smiling with his new friends. He saw me watching on the bench while he climbed to the top of the monkey bars.

"Mr. Whammy, look at me!" he called from the top, waving with one hand while trying to maintain his balance with the other. I waved back and could help but crack a smile of my own to see my L happy. After the monkey bars L and the other children got on the swings and L pushed Tatiana as high as he could, then they switched and she pushed L as high as she could. I let L play for about another hour or two. It was starting to get late and Tatiana's and the other kids parents were gathering their children and telling them it was time to go.

"Bye, L! I hope to see you again sometime!" called Tatiana waving happily at L as she climbed into her car.

"Good bye Tatiana!" he called back, waving as he walked over to the bench that I was sitting at.

"I take it you had a good time?" I asked smiling.

"Indeed so, Mr. Whammy. Tatiana is a wonderful young woman, and her friends certainly are spirited."

"Aren't you glad I drug you out of the house?"

L looked down shyly.

"Yes..."

"And did they call you dirty?"

"No."

"Or diseased, or flea ridden?"

"No."

"See?"

"You were right Mr. Whammy."

"And I see you have a girlfriend..."

"For your information, Miss Tatiana and I have a strictly platonic relationship."

I got and started walking to the car with L tagging along behind.

"Oh, so now its Miss Tatiana?"

L blushed.

"I understand L. I was your age once too you know."

L got in his car seat and fastened his seat belt.

"I still want us to play catch Mr. Whammy."

"We'll do it tomorrow. Its almost bath and bedtime for you Mister."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Mr. Whammy, am I really not a replacement for Colin?" he asked after a while.

"You aren't L. You're in a class all your own."

We rode in silence for a while.

"I love you Mr. Whammy." murmured L softly as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, my little dark angel L." I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning L was up early, watching cartoons of all things on television whilst kicking his legs.

"Never thought I'd see you watching cartoons." I said "Breakfast is ready."

"Tatiana, suggested that I watch this show, its called...Spongebob Squarepants...the opening theme is quite catchy if I do say so myself. However the characters are quite dull-witted."

"That's what makes it funny L."

L jumped off his bed and headed to the table. "If you say so Mr. Whammy. By the way you know, today is Monday. Are you going to work?"

"Yes, but I don't have to be there until 1."

"Will you be back in time to go to Spitzer's tonight?"

"Yes. But what exactly are we going there for?"

"I told you yesterday. To make sure that everything goes smoothly."

"So basically you're checking to see if the police will show up, but if they don't then what will you do?"

"I've thought of this. I have a plan."

"Let me guess, you want US to apprehend the suspect?"

"Yes. If need be."

"L, in case you haven't noticed I'm no spring chicken."

"And you're no dead rooster either." he replied.

* * *

I took L outside in the yard with two catcher's mitts and a baseball. I gave one to L and told him to stand on the other side of the yard.

"Now the key to being a good catcher is keeping your eye on the ball." I instructed.

"Yes, yes." said L impatiently. "I understand the concept of hand-eye coordination."

"Ok then."

I threw the ball gently towards him. L caught it with both hands.

"Good job! Now throw it back to me." Since L was so little I moved a bit closer to him, so he wouldn't have too far to try to throw.

L twisted his little body, swung his arm and threw the ball as fast and as hard as he could. The ball whizzed past my head, just barely missing my face and went straight into the back window of the house, shattering it.

"My...you have...quite the arm there L." I said.

"Thank you." he smiled cockily.

"Have you ever played tennis before?"

"No. I haven't."

I stretched and went into the garage. I pulled out a box and set down in front of L who had followed me.

"I think this game will be perfectly suited for you, L."

I set up the net and handed L a racket.

"How do you play?" he asked.

I explained the point system and terminology.

"Understand?"

"Seems simple enough." he replied.

"Ok then, let's play."

It was my serve. I bounced the ball a bit and threw it gently into the air, barely hitting the ball with my racket. L was at a severe disadvantage so I called myself trying to take it easy on him. He frowned at my weak serve and hit the ball as hard as possible with his rack, sending the ball, once again, whizzing past me.

"15 love." he said.

"I was trying to take it easy on you."

"Don't."

We played tennis up until noon. We were both sweaty and tired.

"That...was...fun...Mr. Whammy." said L, panting.

"It..was...I'm sure that when you get older, you'll be able to beat me." I replied, smiling.

"Yes, I knew you would beat me, but I'm glad we played."

"It's almost time for me to get to work, I'd better get cleaned up."

"Who's coming to babysit?"

"A local teenage girl."

"I see. What time will you be back?"

"Around six. What time do you want to head to the store?"

"7:00. He usually strikes around the 8 o'clock hour. I want to get there as early as possible."

"Alright then. Behave yourself, eh?"

L smiled. "You know I will."

"Dinner is in the fridge. No cake until after you eat."

"Ok."

* * *

I pulled into my driveway, exhausted from work. The babysitter, Jenny came and opened the door for me.

"Hi, Mr. Whammy! Me and L were just playing with puzzles!"

L was sitting on the floor looking very bored as he put together a 3 piece children's puzzle. Jenny turned around and ran up to L, patting him on the head.

"Yay! L is so smart! Yes, he is! L's such a smart handsome man!" she squealed.

Jenny picked L up and hugged him tight. His face turned red with embarrassment. She set him down and turned to me.

"Thanks for letting me babysit him! He's soo cute! He looks like a baby panda!" she gushed.

I laughed nervously. "Oh...yeah...well here you go, will you need a ride home?"

"Oh no, I can walk!" she turned around again before heading out the door. "Bye bye, Baby Panda!"

L waved halfheartedly at her as she bounced out the door. I closed the door after her and set my stuff down.

"I take it you didn't have a good time?"

"She was better than the old woman and shoe. Ditsy as hell and sickeningly enthusiastic, but quite an improvement. Plus, she called me cute." L smiled at this last statement.

* * *

L was staring out the window watching the buildings zoom by as we headed towards Spitzer's.

"Mr. Whammy, are you armed?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. I was worried about that. But what will I do for protection?"

"You, little boy, will stick with me and I will be your protection. Genius or not, there is no way in hell I would ever allow you to carry a gun."

"As a detective, I will eventually need to learn to use firearms as well as learn some type of martial art."

"And you will, when you're 21."

L frowned a bit at this.

"Where is your gun, Mr. Whammy?"

"I'll tell you no such thing."

"In the glove compartment, right?"

How did he guess? I was so surprised I couldn't say anything. He smiled at me in the rear view mirror.

"I guessed correctly."


	12. Chapter 12

We pulled up into the Spitzer's parking lot, L instructed me to park in the darkest place where we could not be seen but where we could see everything that went on. I unfastened my seat belt. L followed suit and stretched to get more comfortable.

"Mr. Whammy, what time is it?"

"It's 7:30."

"Good. The suspect is probably already here."

"L, in case the police don't show up..."

"If they don't then you and I will apprehend the suspect and bring him to justice."

A van pulled in to the driveway. L pressed his tiny face and hands to the window, staring intently. A man got out and walked around to the trunk. He began to pull out what looked like suspension wires.

"Ahh...so there he is." said L. The moonlight case an eerie glow on him, making him look sinister and evil. "You're mine now..." he murmured, placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Follow him." commanded L.

"What?"

"Follow him. We need to confirm that this man is without a doubt the thief."

I nodded gravely and pulled out the gun from my glove compartment. I checked the barrel and made sure it was fully loaded. Sliding out the drivers side I opened the backdoor and L silently came out of the vehicle. He stood by my leg and grabbed onto my trousers, with gun cocked and L following close behind, I made my way towards the van. As we ducked behind trees and bushes we watched the man go around the building and climb up the fire escape. After he disappeared on the roof I approached the fire escape ladder with L hot on my heels. I stopped to listen for a bit.

"What do you hear?" whispered L, so softly I could barely make out a word.

Sounds of clattering and objects being sat down and picked back up, a random clicking noise rang out then abruptly stopped. "I think he's assembling something to make a hole in the roof." I replied in a hushed tone. L stood on his tip-toes, straining to hear what I had just described.

"Let's wait until Sachar has made it inside the building, then we'll go up after him."

"I'll go, you stay here L."

"Why?" he asked, indignant.

"If the police come one of us needs to be here to let them know what's going on."

"I can't let them know I'm L!" he exclaimed, in a harsh whisper.

"Then don't. You'll be able to think of something to tell them, that I'm sure of. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

L pouted but nodded his head in obedience. He crouched on the curb and pulled a lollipop out of his back pocket, popping it into his mouth he turned to me.

"Be quick about it Mr. Whammy, and do be careful."

I gave L an affirmative nod and climbed up the fire escape.

* * *

The hole in the roof was quite large, so it was easy for me to go through. Sachar had placed the hole over a display case, making it easier to ascend downwards. Seeing this told me that Sachar had probably been in the store once before to case it out, I made a mental note to let L know about this. Landing on the glass display case, I hurried prepared myself to jump off of it, I did and almost landed on my stomach. My shoes made a rather loud sound and it resonated throughout the empty hallway. I stood for a minute, worried that the noise might have attracted Sachar's attention. It must not have, because I didn't hear the man stir. I began to make my way down the hallway, I had never been inside Spitzer's before so I really had no idea where I was going. Nonetheless I marveled at the size and beauty of the store, well what I could see of it in the dark anyways. I peeked into several rooms which seemed to be dedicated to a single gemstone coupled with a particular theme, however the darkness made it hard to really tell what gemstones and corresponding theme were used in each particular room.

"How on Earth is Sachar seeing in this darkness?" I murmured under my breath. I had been using my ears to make up for what I could not see, I listened carefully for any sounds of movement, machinery, or a police siren. I'm not sure how far I had advanced but in one room I caught a glimpse of light and quickly yet quietly made my way towards it. I stopped short and pressed myself against the wall, I eased my head inside and found Sachar stuffing a bag full of diamonds. A large, stocky flashlight sat next to him casting an eerie glow about him and gave his silhouette a look of that of a monster. My mind briefly flashed to L for a split second, wondering if leaving him outside by himself was a good idea, shaking my head I came back to focusing on the matter at hand. I had heard no type of sirens, so I decided to do as L said and apprehend Sachar myself. I spun around in the doorway and pointed my gun squarely at Sachar.

"Stop and put your hands up!" I shouted. Sachar jumped to his feet and looked up at me, he scowled briefly and then grinned.

"What you gonna do old timer? If you're gonna shoot me then shoot me and get it over with!" he mocked. I faltered a bit, I had never killed anybody before and for some reason while I held this gun in my hand I felt no better than that monster who took my son's life. I took my mind off Sachar for a moment and next thing I knew, a deafening shot rang out followed by an intense pain in my shoulder. Dropping the gun, I grabbed my shoulder instinctively and sank to the floor. Sachar took this opportunity to try to make his escape, he bounded over me and started to run but I grabbed his leg, tripping him to the ground. Sachar yelled vulgarities and pulled out his gun again, I kicked him in the face and again in the hand, causing him to lose his grip on the gun. It slide across the hallway into darkness, I retrieved my gun and pointed it Sachar once again.

"I tell you again Sir, to cease and desist!" I shouted. Sachar laughed.

"Oh please, if you didn't shoot me before what makes you think you'll shoot me now? Think I didn't know you and the brat were following me? I been doing this for too damn long to be outsmarted by some old fossil and a snot-nosed brat!"

I held my ground and kept on pointing the gun in his face. "You liar."

"Really now? You think I'm lying? The brat is wearing a white shirt and some jeans. I should know, my boys got him tied up in the back of the van a little while ago. Stubborn like the Dickens they told me, gave 'em a little bit of hell, he did." Sachar smirked at my shocked expression. I immediately let go of his leg and tried to run as fast as I could to where the hole in the roof was. When I got there, blood was pouring out of my gunshot wound, but L was all I could think of. I clamored up the display case, slipping back down to the floor twice and finally managed to get on top of it and climb out the gaping hole. I made the painful decent down the fire escape and ran out into the parking lot. L was sitting on the curb, with two lollipops in his hand, he turned around and gave me a confused look. I rushed towards him frantically.

"Did they hurt you?" I screamed. L raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The men with Sachar!"

"What men? Mr. Whammy, we both confirmed that Sachar came by himself tonight." L looked at my shoulder. "Mr. Whammy, that man shot you?" he exclaimed.

"He told me that his men had you tied up in the back of the van and-" L cut me off at this point.

"As you can see Mr. Whammy I am not tied up in any type of vehicle, I've been out here waiting for you and the police the whole time. No one has come here and bothered me." he sighed as he shifted the lollipops from side of his jaw to the other. "It seems that you've fallen for one of his tricks. However; it seems that he must've seen us at one point to know that I'm even here." L pulled the candies from his mouth. "The mission has been unfortunately compromised by your incompetence. Since you obviously let the suspect get away, well at least he's running around somewhere in the store we must think of a new plan. But firstly we will have to call some paramedics to come and see about your arm, and in the time that it takes them to come, we will bring this thief to justice."


End file.
